fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Ocean Company
The Golden Ocean Company is a mysterious Merchant Guild that arrived to the Summer Sea from a mysterious place nearly 100 years ago. Starting in 325 AC, large ships with a gold bird on their sails showed up on the coast of Westeros. They carried many fantastical things and new products to the world that had yet to been seen. However, they did not last long in the world. Instead they conducted their work mainly in Essos and when ever their was a need, they had a provider. They became one of the largest transport guilds within the known world. They grew even larger during the War of Gods where they sold large amounts of weapons and material to both sides of the conflict. No one grew to be able to conflict with them as they controlled the opinions of the other guilds. The Company is large, nearly competitive to the other Kingdoms and holds great sway with many of the Cities of Essos. Thought where they are from and how they come by these fantastical items are still unknown to the world. Known History In the year 325 AC a single ship marked with a large yellow bird showed up in the port of Old Town. The ship was like something never seen before, and the items they sold were like something from another world. Best part of the trade was that they sold these fantastical items for minuscule amounts. The people on the ship never spoke and the only ones they could deal with rarely spoke as well. Instead they looked what was being sold near them and sold at that price. They then purchased mostly food and supplies near by as well and then left before the day was over. This was the last time many people ever saw these ships again, and for the next 10 years the ships with these symbols were never seen again. That was until the outbreak of the War of Gods where these ships returned to the shores of Westeros. They were seen selling to both sides of the conflict and seen as one of the reasons the war continued for so long. With the massive amount of coin they got from the conflict and selling both weapons and supplies needed by both sides. The Company grew to outsize many of their competitors. However, instead of investing and buying out their competitors, the Company grew and started to sell their Protection Army and Navy. Their selling of their Speechless Soldiers, became known as some of the most disciplined soldiers on the market. The Gold Ships used by the Company were also known to be sturdy and rely less on manpower and more on the Winds. They also mainly used fast agile ships that used archers on the top deck. In recent years they have been known to transport any and all goods around the world and have a fleet of transport ships that do so. They are also one of the few companies that travel to the Basilisk Isles and all along that coast. Their are few places that they do not travel. Known Hierarchy The known rankings within the Company are limited and only those that speak the common tongue of Westeros speak rarely of their bosses.However, these are the known ranks of their divisional companies. The main person that many have seen are the Golden Merchants, one of the main staples contacts for the goods they have to offer. It is also rumored that their leader is known as Doge Daeragor, and he is a very powerful man. Shipman Guild * Regional Chairman * Captain * Guild Post Viceroy * Golden Merchant Golden Helm Company * Land Marshal * Captain * Chief * Sentinel at Arms Gem Fleet * Commodore * Captain * Ensign Known Assets The Company is a large corporation that is known for their hand in all things of the Known World. They do not control a monopoly on items being created. However, they are known for their massive fleet of transport ships and getting solving logistical problems. Their in-depth knowledge of the seas also allow them to get ships from point A to point B nearly all the time. Their assets list is large and extensive. Guild Post * Zam Shal Zo - A trading post next to the Merchant's Home, its is well known for its transactions of Food Goods from the River Guilds as well as extensive Slave Trade. * Taltami Tak - A trading post in a Valyrian Ruins Port of Rhyos, that is know for their Treasure Hunting and Monster Hunting, The Trading Post is known to import a massive amount of slaves. * Co Toa - A trading Post in Pentos, it is located near a sea bound bazaar and is well known for their sells of arms and weapons of all shapes and sizes. * Golden Fire Bird Guild Hall - This Trading Post is one of the least active Ports of all their assets, located in Kings Landing. They are known for their trade in exotic goods from around the world and barter for good of equal value as they do not accept the Gold Dragon. Golden Helm Company / Gem Fleet * Stone Head Fortress - Purchased from the Summer Islanders for a substantial monthly fee, a massive fortress was built on the deserted and arid island. It is often referred to as the Head Quarters of the Company. It houses most of their soldiers and even their large warship fleet. * Was Talmo Fortress - Translated to Wasteland Fortress, this large stone fortress is located in the Disputed Lands. It a smaller Fortress but is a major base for the Company in deploying their sellswords and their fleet. Category:Organization